The Memory Protection Charm
by AddisonRae
Summary: Hermione is a new teacher at Hogwarts. The only thing that can ruin the job is her boss...the new headmaster. But is he really as awful as he seems? HG/SS
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
  
"Holy Crap!"  
  
Miss Granger,  
You are being offered the position of Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Should you choose to accept, please respond and arrive before August 30.  
Severus Snape  
Headmaster   
  
"Hogwarts is going to the dogs!" Harry Potter exclaimed from the kitchen table in the Burrow.  
  
"Both Dumbledore and McGonagall retired last year." Ron mused, "Are they insane?"  
  
"You gotta go, Hermione!" Fred cried melodramatically, "Save the school!"  
  
Hermione laughed as she looked at the faces of her "family" gathered around the kitchen table. The flaming red hair of the Weasleys, and bright green eyes of Harry Potter, they all stared at her expectantly.  
  
"Wish me luck! I'll need it with Snape as my boss!" she grinned.  
  
The kitchen was filled with cheers. Hermione was oblivious. There was only one thing on her mind. She was going back to Hogwarts. She was going back home.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hermione marched up to the stone steps to Hogwarts on August 24th. She was overjoyed. That joy was quickly extinguished, however, when none other than Severus Snape greeted her.  
  
"Headmaster." she said evenly. Snape's smirk grew.  
  
"Miss Granger." he motioned for her to follow and he wound his way through the halls to the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"Your chambers are accessed through your office. Meals are at usual times, but your attendance is not required until the start of term." He said this very quickly and left.  
  
"Such a nice welcome." Hermione muttered, turning to enter her rooms.  
  
"Yes, our dear headmaster is a certified ass." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to rest her eyes on Oliver Wood, former Quidditch Captain and Keeper for Gryffindor. She smiled and welcomed him in.  
  
"Say hello to the new Potions Master." he ginned.  
  
"You're kidding!" She exclaimed.  
  
"No…I hope to improve the reputation of the position." he said in an uncanny impression of Snape, "Hermione, you look so different!"  
  
"Really? You look exactly the same!" She laughed…thinking that "exactly the same" was pretty good looking.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning and took a seat next to Oliver. Snape glared at them from the head of the table. Hermione remembered what Oliver had told her the night before about Dumbledore hiring him before he retired. The letter she had received had been from Snape, but she was sure Dumbledore had something to do with it. Either that or McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr. Wood, I would like a word in my office." Snape said, and rose to leave the table.  
  
Hermione and Oliver glanced at each other before rising to follow. They trailed silently behind until they reached the Headmaster's office; Snape motioned for them to sit.  
  
"As new teachers, you must work even harder than the rest of us to gain the respect of your students. That wont be easily done while you are flirting for the whole family to see."  
  
"Excuse me?" Oliver said disbelievingly.  
  
"Mr. Wood, you did not enter Miss Granger's rooms last night? And Miss Granger you didn't sit next to him at breakfast this morning?"  
  
"You misunderstand, Headmaster." Oliver said bitterly. We knew each other in school and we were simply catching up last night, and this morning."  
  
"I don't want to see you in her rooms again, Mr. Wood."  
  
"Who I entertain is none of your concern." Hermione spoke for the first time, "That is my business."  
  
"On the contrary, it is my business, and it isn't proper." Snape sneered. "The students will think--"  
  
"The students wont often be in my rooms, Headmaster, I assure you. Unless you are insinuating that as well." Hermione got up and left the room quickly with wood right behind her.  
  
"I'm impressed." he grinned.  
  
"He's sick"  
  
"Am I that disgusting?" Wood teased.  
  
"No…but ugh! The nerve!" she spat. Wood was laughing again.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hermione had been avoiding mealtimes for two days. Dobby had been glad to give her everything she could possibly eat anyway. She wasn't afraid of Snape; she was just really pissed off.  
  
Hermione answered her door that morning expecting Dobby and instead finding Snape. She glared at him.  
  
"Yes?" She said coldly.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that you are avoiding me and an apology is in order." he sneered, "I see no need to apologize, but I am curious as to why I should."  
  
"I haven't been avoiding anyone, I was informed that attending mealtimes wasn't mandatory." Hermione replied. And you owe me an apology for sticking your abnormally large nose where it doesn't belong.   
  
"Is there anything between you and Professor Wood?" Snape asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be a shame to waste yourself on the likes of him" Snape sneered.  
  
"Waste myself?"  
  
"Yes…Miss Granger, as in…giving him something you can never get back." Snape smirked at the reaction this caused.  
  
"You are disgusting and how do you know I haven't 'given myself away' already?"  
  
"It is quite obvious." Snape said bluntly.  
  
"What's obvious?" Wood said from behind Snape.  
  
"Severus was just warning me not to shag you, as he thinks it would be a shame to 'waste' my virginity, which he seems certain still exists."  
  
"Get. Away. From. Her." Wood growled.  
  
"I believe you were warned to do the same." Snape sneered.  
  
"If I wanted to shag Oliver, which, no offense, isn't on my agenda, it wouldn't be nay of your business."  
  
"No offense taken and the feeling is mutual." Oliver agreed.  
  
Snape glared at him and left without a backward glance at Hermione. When he was gone, Hermione invited Wood in.  
  
"No thanks, I was just on my way to the kitchens and I saw him standing there…. Well, by Hermione."  
  
"Bye, Wood."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Much to the annoyance of Snape, Hermione and Wood became very close over a short time. They were good friends, and she didn't miss Harry and Ron so much when he was around. Snape still seemed to think they were more than friends, but Hermione didn't care.  
  
Lessons started, and Hermione threw herself into her teaching, just as she used to for her studies. She had found her niche. Nothing made her feel more proud than when students filed out of her classroom with a little more knowledge than before. After one class with the first year Gryffindors, Hermione ran down to the dungeons and knocked on a portrait of a dark alley.  
  
"Oliver! Hogwarts has a new Hermione! She grinned.  
  
"I believe you mean Daniella Hersch." Oliver smiled, "She's just like you, I told her she reminded me of a very good friend of mine."  
  
"I told her she reminded me of me and she said what you said and I said you were talking about me and then we talked about--"  
  
"Whoa, Hermione! Breathe!" Oliver laughed, "C'mon dinner's starting."  
  
So Hermione and Oliver made their way to the Great Hall and entered together. Snape glared and Hermione shot daggers at him. Snape looked taken aback, and Oliver stifle a laugh.  
  
"Hermione, if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under, dug up, and killed again." he mumbled.  
  
"If I wouldn't get sent to Azkaban he would be! Always butting into my business! He still treats me like a student! He hasn't called me 'Professor' once! That means he hates me more than he hates you!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Herms!" Oliver laughed.  
  
"Don't mention it, Woody." she grinned mischievously.  
  
"Please don't call me that!" Oliver begged. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Months flew by and Hermione had never been happier. Her classes were easy to teach. Even the Slytherins seemed to like her, though they would never admit it. Things passed along smoothly until the Christmas holidays. The Head Boy and Girl wanted to throw a Christmas Ball. Snape was not happy, but he's agreed.  
  
"He has to dance now!" Oliver laughed, "He's Headmaster!"  
  
The Ball approached quickly and soon Hermione found herself getting ready. Muggle clothing was allowed and Hermione took advantage of it. She wore a black dress and heels. Nothing flashy, but very elegant.  
  
"Hey, beautiful." Oliver smiled form the door, "You'll miss the Ball if you don't hurry."  
  
"I'm ready and don't call me 'beautiful', Woody."  
  
"Alright, fine." he muttered, "C'mon gorgeous!"  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist." he grinned.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat at the staff table. Snape made a rather bitter welcome speech and the Ball had begun. Hermione and Oliver danced two dances and then Snape did something neither of them expected:  
  
"May I cut in?" he sneered as he tapped on Oliver's shoulder.  
  
"Uh…yea…I guess.." Oliver glanced at Hermione before walking over to Professor Sinistra.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you." Snape said, taking her hand in his and placing his other at her waist.  
  
"About?" Hermione couldn't help but to be curious.  
  
"A student. Daniella Hersch?" He asked.  
  
"Danny is a wonderful student." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, and she was found out of bed at four in the morning near your room…right in front of it."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No idea, I think she thinks of you as a mentor. She's much like you were at her age. Did she say anything odd yesterday?" Snape sneered.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe he'd looked that far into a student's background. Especially a first year Gryffindor!  
  
"No, but I told her she could come talk to me if she ever needed--"  
  
"Hermione!" Oliver interrupted, he and his partner had just danced right up to them. "As much as I hate to do this…" he grinned as he pointed to a clump of mistletoe above Hermione and Snape.  
  
"Oliver Alexander Wood!" She hissed, "I will get you for this!"  
  
Snape didn't seem to understand. He looked blankly at the shrubbery overhead, and then at Wood.  
  
"It's a branch." he said.  
  
"It's mistletoe, Headmaster." Wood said sweetly.  
  
"I told them no mistletoe!" Snape muttered angrily.  
  
Hermione caught sight of the Head Boy and Girl. They were dancing together across the room. She pointed to the pair of them, they were gaping in horror at their mean Headmaster and favorite professor.   
  
"They. Will. Pay." Snape hissed, then he leaned down and kissed Hermione quickly and headed in the direction of the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
"Wood!" Hermione whispered, she was shocked. So was Wood.  
  
"I can't believe he did it!" Hermione grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the Great Hall.  
  
She dragged him all the way to her bedroom where she kicked off her shoes and collapsed into bed. She glared at Wood, and then she exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"  
  
"Sorry." Wood mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY, OLIVER!"  
  
Wood ran from the room, dodging the shoe she had thrown at him and trying to hide his laughter. Hermione sighed; she'd deal with it later. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
News of that kiss had spread like wildfire. The next morning at breakfast even students who weren't old enough o have attended the Ball were talking about it. Hermione looked up from her plate as a barn owl landed in front of her with the morning post.  
  
Professor Granger,  
I'd like you to speak with Miss Hersch. I did, but I believe that only frightened her. She looks up to you, also, I sent you this letter instead of speaking to you in person because I don't want to encourage any of the students rumors.  
-Severus  
  
"Herm!" Oliver had read the letter from next to her. "He called you 'professor'! and he only signed his first name!"  
  
"So?" Hermione scribbled a reply and dropped it in Snape's lap when she passed.  
  
I'll talk to her. WHAT rumors?  
-Hermione  
  
===============================================================  
  
Snape sighed when he read her letter. He got up and left the Great Hall. Three minutes later he was knocking on the door to Hermione's classroom.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Snape pushed open the door to see Hermione sitting at her desk grading papers. She looked up when he entered and her expression turned grim.  
  
"What rumors?" she asked.  
  
"Apparently we had an affair when you were in school and Dumbledore didn't approve. After you graduated we continued our so-called relationship and I hired you so you'd be closer." Snape said bitterly.  
  
Hermione looked at him blankly and then burst out laughing. Snape just glared at her. He thought she was insulting him.  
  
"But you hate me!" Hermione laughed, "Honestly, where do they come up with this stuff?"  
  
"I don't hate you, Professor, I--"  
  
"Professor Granger?" a voice called from the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Hello Danny, come in, the Headmaster and I were just laughing at some of the rumors about us. I imagine you've heard them?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Yes, they say you're…pregnant." Daniella muttered.  
  
"Hilarious!" Hermione laughed, "Daniella, last night we happened o stand under some mistletoe. That's it. No affair. No baby. No anything. Be sure to clear that up for us."  
  
"Yes, please do." Snape said before leaving the room. But he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  
  
_Why I is it so funny? I'm not that damn horrible!_  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Hermione!" Oliver grinned at lunch, "Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations!"  
  
"Tell you? What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About the baby!" Oliver grinned, patting her tummy.  
  
"Oliver!" She said with a look of horror.  
  
"I heard some students talking. Don't worry I told them the truth."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:  
  
"Professor?"  
  
"Come in, Danny."  
  
Hermione was in her office writing a letter to Harry. One addressed to Ron sat next to it already. She smiled at her favorite student.  
  
"Something on your mind?" She asked.  
  
"Yea." Danny mumbled, she was staring at her hands.  
  
"Well? Shoot!"  
  
"There's this…"Danny trailed off.  
  
"Guy?" Hermione grinned.  
  
"Yea." Daniella finally looked up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Andrew Klear."  
  
"Hmm…he's not bad…for an eleven year old." Hermione teased.  
  
"He thinks I'm a know-it-all." Danny sighed.  
  
"An! I know the feeling!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"So what should I do?" Daniella muttered.  
  
"I've got an idea, you'll know when I announce it, but after that it'll be up to you." Hermione said.  
  
"thank you so much!" Danny gushed.  
  
"You're welcome!" Hermione called as Danny ran out of the room.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Later that day, Hermione winked and nodded at Danny when she entered class. She waited until all of the students were seated, then she pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"Today were going to start a new project. You will be working together, in pairs." She held up the paper, "you are going to pick an object, preferably an animal, and transfigure it into something else. You will do all of the research yourselves, but feel free to ask for help if you need it. At the end of the week, you will turn in a foot of parchment on the procedure used, and you will transfigure your object for me."  
  
The class was staring at her avidly. Some had their mouths hanging open. They looked scared to death. She smiled and some of them relaxed.  
  
"The pairs are: Andrew Klear ad Daniella Hersch."  
  
Hermione continued calling out names and watched the students gather around the room. It wasn't until the end of the list that she noticed someone standing at the door watching, out of the students' view. She nodded at them.  
  
"Start talking. I'll be right back."  
  
Hermione left her students and shut the classroom door behind her. She turned to the observer.  
  
"Can I help you, Headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Did you talk to Daniella?" Snape asked. Again Hermione marveled at the fact that he _cared._  
  
"Yes, and everything will be fine." She said, Snape nodded.  
  
"Interesting lesson. You've proved to be a decent teacher after all."  
  
Hermione was shocked. That had to be the first compliment he'd ever given anyone! But why?  
  
"Thank you, sir." she muttered, Snape merely nodded again.  
  
"You've taken a different approach than I did. Your students actually seem to like you." Snape sneered. Hermione found herself smiling.  
  
"We could have liked you too. If you wouldn't have scared us half to death!"  
  
"Perhaps. Goodbye, Professor." Snape sneered.  
  
"Goodbye." 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:  
  
The day had come for the students' projects to be presented. Hermione called out names and the groups got up to present their reports and to demonstrate. Snape had decided he wanted to watch (A/N: that means he wanted to scare the poor little kiddies.). Many of the students seemed nervous with him in the room, but they still did wonderful.  
  
"Very good Kerry and Mark. Let's see…Andrew and Danny please."  
  
Hermione watched carefully as they walked to the front of the room and Andrew nervously started speaking. He stuttered for what seemed like an hour, and then handed the paper to Danny.  
  
Danny continued to deliver the report with confidence and precision. Andrew watched her in awe as she answered some questions She finished by transfiguring their frog into an apple.  
  
"Very good, guys!" Hermione called as the bell rang and the students filed out of the classroom.  
  
Andrew could be seen talking nervously to Danny, who was blushing. When they reached the door, she smiled at Hermione and followed Andrew out of the room.  
  
"I believe I see what the problem was" Snape smirked, Hermione had almost forgotten he as in the room, "She seems to have won him over."  
  
"Yes, she has."   
  
"Well, I honestly thought it was something more serious." he muttered.  
  
"This is serious!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Obviously to a gir--woman, it would be."  
  
"I guess, but still! She gave a great presentation!"  
  
"Like I said, the poor thing is just like you." he smirked.  
  
"And why is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked indignantly.  
  
"When you were in school, you devoted yourself to your studies, and now…to your work. You have no life."  
  
"And you do?" Hermione mocked.  
  
"I would, if the opportunity came along. You, however, are afraid." Snape sneered.  
  
"How am I afraid?"  
  
"Are you telling me you have no feelings for Professor Wood?"  
  
"Yes! And I have told you that before!" Hermione hissed.  
  
"to the outsider, it looks as if you're afraid he will reject you." Snape smirked.  
  
"there is nothing between me and Oliver! There never will be."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"he's not my type. He never takes anything seriously, and he can be just as annoying as you." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"I see. But you are still afraid." he smirked. "either that or you're blind."  
  
Snape got up and left the classroom. Hermione stared at he spot where he had last stood.  
  
"What the hell was he talking about?"


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:  
  
Hermione was lying under a huge tree by the lake. It as Saturday and the students were all in Hogsmeade. Hermione loved that tree. She'd spent a lot of time under it at school. She got up and started roaming around the grounds. She was on the edge of the Forbidden Forest when she noticed it.  
  
There was a man hunched down to the ground, gasping for air. He appeared to be in a great deal of pain. Hermione ran to him and crouched at his side.  
  
"Sir, is there anything I can--"  
  
Severus Snape had just looked up. His face was white and there was a small trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. Hermione acted at once. "She wrapped his arm around her neck and helped him up. He moaned in pain and collapsed. Hermione sighed.  
  
"Broken leg. Hold on, we'll have you in the hospital soon." Hermione levitated Snape al the way to the infirmary. There, she sat him on a bed and went to get Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Hermione reentered the room minutes later with the squat old woman following behind her. The Mediwitch looked Snape over and healed his broken leg. She went to get a potion for his internal injuries and left Hermione and Snape alone.  
  
"Severus, a meeting? What happened?"  
  
"He broke through my mental walls. He found out I haven't been entirely devoted to serving him. I've had other things on my mind." Snape seemed to be in no condition to be his usual rude self.  
  
"So he tortured you?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"What do you expect?"  
  
"What was on your mind?" Hermione really didn't want to discuss torture.  
  
Snape looked at her for a few minutes. He seemed to be making a decision. He opened his mouth to speak, but Madam Pomfrey came running back into the room. Snape gave Hermione a look that clearly said "not in front of her".  
  
Madam Pomfrey forced various potions down his throat. She poked and prodded him a bit more, and then she turned to Hermione.  
  
"They removed a few of his ribs." she said, "He'll have to grow them back. Will you stay and watch over him?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione nodded.  
  
She took a seat in the chair next to Snape's bed and Madam Pomfrey left he room. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Snape finally spoke.  
  
"One rib for every memory." he said.  
  
"Memory of what?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"You." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked.  
  
"Yes. The memories I have of the few conversations I've had with you since you started teaching." Snape explained.  
  
"What does that have to do with--?" Hermione started.  
  
"They don't want me becoming distracted, Hermione, distracted by you."  
  
"Distracted by me? How?"  
  
"Voldemort found something when he trod through my feelings. Something I haven't even admitted to myself." Snape was speaking quietly and seriously.  
  
"What did he find?" Hermione asked.  
  
"An attraction to you." Snape said, carefully avoiding her gaze.  
  
"What?" Hermione muttered wildly.  
  
"I never admitted it because I thought you and Wood--"  
  
"So that's why you always bug me about him!"  
  
"I--" Snape winced, he lay his head back on the pillow and clenched his fists, and "They're growing back."  
  
Seconds later, he was out of breath and relaxed his fists. Hermione stood up and came o the side of his bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, it's over now." he said, "what was I saying?"  
  
"Why you always bug me about Oliver."  
  
"Jealousy, I suppose. Though I never admitted it to myself." Snape muttered.  
  
The sun had set while they were talking and no light shone through the windows of the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey came, shooed Hermione out and told her to get some sleep. She examined Snape again before releasing him. He found Hermione waiting outside the door.  
  
"There's a charm." She said, "That will block certain things in your memory. Only one person will ever see them other than you."  
  
"How does it work?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Whoever performs the charm sees and feels everything you want to hide…then two people sort of share your memories. Voldemort can't touch them." Hermione explained.  
  
"Would you be willing?"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to know everything?"  
  
"Yes." Snape said.  
  
Hermione followed him to his office and through a door. She found herself in his bedroom. He was watching her closely.  
  
"Are you ready?' she asked, he nodded.  
  
Hermione told him to sit in a chair next to his bed. She pulled out he wand and took a deep breath.  
  
"Memoriesum Protegum."  
  
Hermione felt like she was watching a movie. She saw herself and Oliver talking at the staff table and felt a surge of jealousy. She saw herself talking in her classroom and butterflies filled her stomach, mixed with a sinking feeling. Many more memories and feelings washed over Hermione before the charm was complete, and she foun herself lying on the floor. Snape crouched next to her.  
  
"I'm fine." she muttered, standing up.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"All those things I saw…why?" Hermione whispered. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:  
  
Snape sighed Hermione noticed he looked very worn and tired, but there was something else in his expression.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed."  
  
"Easy for you to say" he muttered bitterly.  
  
Hermione stepped closer. She was right in front of him now. Considering how much taller he was, this meant that when he looked down he looked directly into her face. Hermione felt a flash of something strange to her.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she looked up at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can feel what you're feeling, remember? But I don't understand it…" she said.  
  
"I was thinking--"  
  
"You want to hold me." Hermione blurted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's what you were feeling…" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Er…" Snape was looking (and feeling) very uncomfortable.  
  
Hermione stepped even closer to him. She was now only an inch away. He couldn't resist anymore. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd wrapped his arms around d her waist and kissed her softly. To his (and her) surprise, Hermione pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss. They broke apart when air became necessary, and looked at each other.  
  
"I do--"  
  
"Shh." Hermione whispered, and pulled him to her.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hermione woke the next morning and was startled for a second when she didn't recognize her surroundings. Then she felt the strong arm around her waist and relaxed. She rolled over and saw that Snape was awake too. She smiled at him.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning, beautiful."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to protest the sexist nickname that insinuated that women were only good for their beauty (at least that's how she felt), but found that she didn't mind him calling her that. She snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"Want some breakfast?" Snape asked.  
  
"Only if we can eat it like this." she mumbled into his chest.  
  
"We, you might have to turn around…but yes we can…" ha laughed.  
  
Hermione looked up at him. He looked so different! So…happy. She nodded and sat up in bed, the sheets wrapped around her. Snape pointed his wand and a small table appeared, covered with food. They ate silently and when the food was gone, Snape vanished the table and he and Hermione lay in bed for a few more minutes. It was awhile before he noticed Albus Dumbledore's head in the fire.  
  
"Albus?" he shot up in bed, and Hermione looked like Christmas had been canceled.  
  
"Hello, Hermione" Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Hello" she said quietly, not looking at him.  
  
"Just wanted to see how things are going…Sorry, this is obviously a bad time." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Er…yes…well…"  
  
"Don't worry, Severus. I'm leaving." and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Someone was bound to find out." Snape muttered.  
  
"Yes, but I wish I'd at least had some clothes on!" 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:  
  
Hermione stepped out of the fire into her own room. She got some clean clothes and headed for the shower. The steamy water helped to drown away the embarrassment of Dumbledore seeing her in Snape's room, let alone his bed. When she got out, she walked into her office just as Oliver came bursting through the door on the other side.  
  
"Hermione! Where were you?"  
  
"Well, I was--" Hermione stopped. Snape had just entered the room, he nodded from behind Oliver and Hermione continued, "With Severus."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We…um…" Hermione shifted nervously on the bottoms of her feet.  
  
"You slept with him, didn't you?" Oliver hissed.  
  
"Yes." Snape said.  
  
Oliver turned and saw him at the door. He slowly turned back to Hermione. He shook his head disbelievingly.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"Well, um…there's not much thought in the process, you know…"  
  
"Oh, god!" Oliver moaned.  
  
"Things changed. I found out some things I didn't know before." Hermione said.  
  
"Like what?" Oliver seemed to be calming down.  
  
"I can't tell you that, it's private.," she muttered.  
  
"What are you going to tell people?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well, I don't really know…" Hermione looked at Snape. He came around Wood and held her hand.  
  
"We'll figure that out later."  
  
Oliver nodded and Hermione smiled at him. She mouthed, "Thank You" and he smiled weakly before leaving the office. Hermione turned and rested her head against Snape's chest. H put his arms around her and murmured in her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, he was the hardest to handle. Everyone else will understand.  
  
"Harry and Ron won't"  
  
"They love you, they won't like it, but they'll accept."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hermione had written to both Harry and Ron, explaining what had happened and begging them to understand. The next morning at breakfast, she stiffened when the hundreds of post owls flew through the Great Hall. Snape watched her carefully from the head of the table as she read the letter.  
  
Hermione,  
I don't understand, but I support you. It sounds crazy, but as long as you're happy…Ron is….confused. He thinks one or both of you have gone insane. (I think he might be right). He needs some time, but he supports you. (Big surprise).  
-Harry   
  
Hermione laughed with relief. They weren't mad! They thought she was crazy, but at least they were supportive. She glanced at the head of the table to see Snape watching her and smiled. He nodded slightly and continued eating.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Hermione paced her room. She was frantic. Her best friend, Ginny, had come to visit and was just in time. She watched from in front of the fireplace as Hermione paced up and down the room, muttering wildly to herself.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to tell him?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I wont exactly be able to hide it, will I?" Hermione snapped. "I …just need to do this alone, ok?"  
  
"Alright, but if you need me…"Ginny disappeared into the fire.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and left he room. She walked slowly but surely all the way to Snape's office, and knocked on his bedroom door. He smiled when he saw her, but it vanished when he noticed the look on her face. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:  
  
"We need to talk" Hermione said quietly, "and you might want to sit down."  
  
Snape led her into the room and they sat in two armchairs across from each other. He looked worried, and it took all Hermione had to look at him. She took another deep breath, and he couldn't wait anymore.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Severus, I--I'm pregnant."  
  
"you're pregnant?" he whispered disbelievingly.  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Well, what are you thinking? Is this good or bad?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"It's great!" Snape jumped up and hugged her.  
  
"Oh, Thank GOD!" Hermione laughed with relief.  
  
"Did you think I'd be angry?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you don't like kids very much…" Hermione muttered.  
  
"But Hermione this is different! This is my kid! I am going to have a kid!" Snape sat back down, shaking his head.  
  
"So, you're ok with this?"  
  
"Yes!" Snape laughed, "Of course! This is the perfect time to.."  
  
"To what?"  
  
Snape pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt in front of her. His hands were shaking as he opened the box. A silver ring with one diamond and engraved flowers and vines appeared. Hermione gasped.  
  
"I've been waiting for the right time…"  
  
"OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod" Hermione was whispering very quickly.  
  
"Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?"  
  
"YES! Hermione squeaked, jumping up and hugging him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" Harry and Ron yelled together.  
  
Hermione and Snape had made a trip to The Burrow to get a few of her things. All of her friends were again gathered around d the kitchen table. Fred and George were staring at her, open mouthed, as were Bill and Charlie. Ginny was grinning, and Harry and Ron had jumped up from the table.  
  
"I'm getting married." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hermione, that's great!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Terrific!" Ron smiled.  
  
"EEEEKK!" Ginny squeaked.  
  
"Unexpected." Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie said together.  
  
"Well, the wedding has to be soon I don't want to be a fat bride." Hermione laughed, everyone except for Ginny just stared at he blankly.  
  
"Oh, didn't I mention it? I'm pregnant." Hermione said casually.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH! We're gonna have a little Hermy running around!" Ron yelled happily.  
  
"That's great!" Harry added.  
  
"And also unexpected." Fred and George muttered together.  
  
"I think you should name it Bill." Bill joked.  
  
"Charles is a wonderful name." Charlie grinned.  
  
"And if it's a girl?" Snap smirked.  
  
"how about Virginia?" Ginny giggled.  
  
"Elizabeth." Hermione said, "my mother's name…before…"  
  
"The War." Snape finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Elizabeth is perfect." Snape comforted her quietly, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Elizabeth Ann Snape." he murmured in her ear. Hermione nodded and he put his other arm around her waist right before she buried her face in his chest. They were quiet for a few moments, until they noticed everyone else in the room watching. Hermione blushed through he silent tears, but Snape just chose to ignore it. Ginny, however, wasn't about to let him off that easy.  
  
"You two are so CUTE!" She squeaked.  
  
"Oh, God!" Hermione and Snape muttered together.  
  
==============================  
  
(A/N): It's done! Mwuhahaha....with a cliffhanger! Would yo like a sequel? Woud i like to write one? I dunno! Tell me what you think! 


	12. Author's Note

Hey,

Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I have written a few stories since this one….and I'm finally ready to settle down and…

Write a sequel! 

The title is "**For the Love of Lizze**" (their daughter). Click my author name at the top of the page and then click the link in my profile! I hope you like it! And please review!!!

Much Love from the quill (*cough*keyboard*cough*) of:

-**AddisonRae**


End file.
